


Выходной

by Fotini



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Protective Jensen, Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fotini/pseuds/Fotini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред получил травму при выполнении трюка и слег на несколько дней. Теперь задача Дженсена – занять чем-то скучающего друга во избежании наша кние дальнейших повреждений. И он придумывает уникальное развлечение, которое приходится им обоим по душе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выходной

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [A Day Off by morganaDW (morgana07)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2037132/chapters/4422393)  
> ****  
> Оформление: рисунки **evervolf**  
>  Беттинг: **Канаме Сейю**  
>  ****  
> Текст переведен специально для RPF Fandom Fighting-2015

**Глава 1**

– Дженсен! Эй, Дженсен!  
Дженсен Эклз быстро прикинул – если он проигнорирует крик сегодняшнего выездного режиссера, отцепится ли тот от него? Потому что если тот думает, будто Дженсен будет переигрывать этот дубль в восьмой раз – когда и со второго все получилось – то вся его техасская сдержанность грозит вылиться в солидный срыв.  
– Да? – он, наконец, решился ответить, стискивая кулаки в карманах куртки Дина, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не сжать их на шее этого парня.  
Дженсен ненавидел раздельные съемки. Особенно, когда режиссер, нанятый для эпизода, был новым человеком и понятия не имел, как тут все устроено, как проходит у них в сериале съемочный процесс, как работают актеры. А особенно он не любил, если такое случалось в дни, когда его партнер по съемкам делал трюковые сцены, а Дженсена не было рядом, чтобы проследить, не вбил ли Джаред себе в голову идею выполнить все самостоятельно, а рабочие киностудии не проверили каждую мелочь по три раза, чтобы его коллега, лучший друг и, к тому же, бойфренд был в безопасности.  
– Не ворчи, – прошептал ему из-за спины Миша Коллинз. – Это наверняка не пересъемка, потому что парни уже укладывают оборудование. Может, он хочет извиниться за то, что сказал, будто ты не знал раньше, как надо играть Дина Винчестера.  
–Я по-прежнему хочу ему врезать, так что лучше не подначивай, – сердито прошипел ему Дженсен и подумал, что при первой же возможности капитально побеседует с Эриком на тему мироздания вообще и некоторых людей в частности.  
– Что? – также сердито он спросил режиссера, старательно напоминая себе, что у них все-таки был трудный и долгий день, и они все устали.  
Он просто хотел вернуться на площадку, принять душ, переодеться в свои вещи, найти Джареда и уехать домой. Дженсен дернулся в сторону от Миши, скидывая его руку.  
– Дженсен, я забыл тебе сказать, пока вот сейчас не проверил телефон – тебе звонил Эрик после ланча и оставил сообщение.  
Режиссер говорил быстро, но не выказывал ни капли сожаления от того, что не передал сообщение от создателя шоу и генерального продюсера.  
– Что-то насчет Падалеки.  
Дженсен нахмурился, а Миша, выругавшись сквозь зубы, встал между ними. Мимо проходивший ассистент, работавший здесь с самого начала шоу, услышав эти слова, остановился с округлившимися глазами, осознавая, какой опасности себя подверг сейчас режиссер.  
За пять лет съемок «Сверхъестественного» каждый – будь то постоянный член команды или приглашенный актер – знал, что Дженсен Эклз относится с большой серьезностью к трем вещам: его игра; Шеви Импала 1967 года – такой же член команды, как и оба молодых актера; его коллега Джаред Падалеки.  
Этот ассистент видел, как Дженсен рвал на части людей и за меньшее, чем «забыл сообщить» о звонке от самого создателя сериала, да еще и касающегося Джареда. Он видел, как челюсти Дженсена заходили ходуном, и подумал, что, наверное, после такого казуса режиссер к съемкам не вернется... Как бы его зверски разодранные останки не нашли потом где-нибудь в забытой богом части Ванкувера.  
– Что с Джаредом? – спросил Дженсен, и голос у него стал устрашающе похож на голос обозленного Дина. – Эрик звонил тебе почти девять часов назад и просил передать мне что-то про Джареда, а ты забыл? Что он сказал?  
– Да ничего особенного.  
Парень был ростом около 5 футов 9 дюймов и очень любил носить яркие рубашки. В карман как раз одной такой он полез, чтобы достать телефон и просмотреть сообщение…  
– «Трюк не получился, он пострадал...». Думаю, Эрик хотел бы, чтобы ты поехал к нему после съемок, потому что Падалеки о тебе спрашивал. Кажется, я правильно сделал, что не сказал, а то мы бы ничего так и не сняли.  
– Дженсен! – гаркнул Миша, толкая обеими ладоням главного актера, уже протянувшего руки к горлу режиссера, на три шага назад.  
– Поезжай. Чип отвезет тебя, нас ждать необязательно. Я им туда позвоню, скажу, что произошло и что ты уже едешь.  
Он подтолкнул Дженсена к ассистенту, тот уже рылся в карманах в поисках ключей.  
– Давай, шевелись. Проверь, что там с нашим парнем. Уверен, они там уже во всем разобрались, и он всего лишь ушибся или слегка поранился.  
– Когда Эрик звонил, они там еще не были уверены, в порядке ли его позвоночник, – заявил режиссер, не замечая по выражению лица Дженсена, как он близок к смерти.  
Миша в голос застонал, быстрее заталкивая Дженсена в машину, пока тот не набросился на придурка, стоящего позади них.  
– С Джаредом все будет в порядке, – сказал он и буквально почувствовал, как закаменели плечи Дженсена. Ему вдруг стало интересно, а знает ли сам Эклз, насколько открыто отражаются его чувства в такие вот моменты?  
– На его огромных плечах сама Госпожа Удача сидит! Вот увидишь, мы встретимся уже в понедельник, если не раньше.  
Глаза Дженсена все еще метали молнии, когда он смотрел на режиссера, но все равно кивнул Мише.  
– Позвони Эрику или Клифу, узнай, как он там, и, черт возьми, убедись, что они узнают, почему я не приехал раньше. И что лучше бы этот человек больше никогда нас с Джаредом не снимал!  
– Ага, позабочусь обо всем. А ты просто расслабься немного и зубы-то разожми!  
И Миша отошел, позволив машине отъехать. Он облегченно выдохнул и обернулся к режиссеру, удивленно смотрящему вслед уехавшему актеру.  
– Я еще не закончил с ним разговор! – он нахмурился. – Клянусь, я еще никогда не работал с таким несговорчивым актером за всю сво... Эй! – он вскрикнул, потому что в его грудь больно ткнулся палец.  
– Этот парень выдал все, что нужно сегодня! Он отыграл каждую сцену с первого дубля, ни разу не вякнул насчет того, что ты заставлял их переделывать по нескольку раз неизвестно зачем. И в итоге, ты зашел еще дальше – ляпнул парню, который фактически дал жизнь Дину Винчестеру, что он не понимает персонажа!  
Миша вообще-то был добродушным и уступчивым человеком. На сегодняшней съемке он практически молчал все время, но сейчас его прорвало.  
– Ты скрыл от него это сообщение, поэтому и смог снять все, что хотел. И тебе явно насрать, как сильно пострадал Джаред. Все что тебя интересовало – это съемка. Еще чертовски повезло, что Дженсен не вцепился тебе в глотку в тот момент, как узнал, что ему звонил Крипке, и не могу обещать, что он этого не сделает позже. Тут все зависит от того, как дела обстоят в городе.  
– Если бы я ему сказал, он бы уехал и весь день пошел бы насмарку, – режиссер спокойно пожал плечами. – Он актер и обязан понимать, что важней всего. И уходить он не должен, пока я не отпущу. Я хотел с ним еще обсудить недоработанные сцены…  
Миша смотрел на него как на умалишенного какое-то время и, только когда его кто-то позвал, кивнул.  
– Ты потерял внимание Дженсена в ту секунду, как произнес фразу «Джаред пострадал». И если думаешь, что Дженсен не знает, что важней всего, то тебе и не понять, что для Дженсена Эклза важно.  
Актер, играющий в сериале ангела, развернулся спиной к обалдевшему режиссеру и вытащил телефон. Он позвонил на главную студию и предупредил всех, что их вскоре ожидает.

**Ванкувер. Главная студия.**

– И где же твое обещание не выполнять сложных трюков самостоятельно?  
Эрик Крипке готов был уже биться головой об стену. Или спалить тут всех к чертовой матери. Ему любой вариант нравился.  
– Это когда это я такое обещал? И... Этот трюк был несложным.  
Джаред Падалеки прикрывал лицо подушкой, желая хоть так приуменьшить головную боль, от чего и речь у него получалась невнятной. Слова, сквозь боль и шок, а также из-за жуткой смеси мышечных релаксантов и болеутоляющих, давались с трудом.  
– А где Джен?  
– Все как во втором сезоне, когда ты сломал руку!  
Создатель и исполнительный продюсер сериала метался по тесному трейлеру Падалеки, одним глазом поглядывая на улицу, ожидая партнера Джареда по съемкам уже в течение девяти, блядь, часов!  
– Ты обещал Дженсену не выполнять сложные трюки. И к тому же, он был на выезде. Он ведь точно кого-нибудь убьет! – ворчал Эрик. – Если только притащит сюда когда-нибудь свою задницу, – добавил он тихо, глядя в свой телефон и в очередной раз набирая знакомый номер, так как первый звонок явно не сработал.  
Над подушкой показался блестящий карий глаз.  
– Обещал... Джену, а не тебе, так что... обещание аннулируется, потому что Джена там не было.  
Сейчас в затуманенном мозгу Джареда это заявление выглядело серьезно, даже если его продюсер рычал на него в ответ.  
Это был обычный трюк: его персонаж влезает в драку в баре. Очень простой трюк, ну или казался таким тогда. До момента, когда Сэм не рухнул спиной не на тот стол, и для Джареда все закончилось печально.  
Все, что он помнил, – это в одну секунду все было хорошо, а в следующую он уже не может пошевелиться, и все тело охватывает страшная боль. Как только он заорал, Эрик тут же остановил съемку и все засуетились вокруг, вызывая врачей и приказывая ему не шевелиться. Что, кстати, показалось молодому техасцу забавным, учитывая, что он сам и так не мог двигаться и еле сдерживал накатившую панику.  
Что произошло потом, Джаред едва помнил. Он постоянно просил Эрика и телохранителя Клифа позвонить Дженсену. Вообще-то Джаред не отрывал бы своего друга от работы, тем более, если тот был на выездной съемке, но боль была такой дикой и вокруг витали такие страшные слова как «перелом позвоночника» и «паралич», что он серьезно испугался. Ему нужен был его лучший друг!  
– Где Дженсен?  
Он спросил снова, попытался приподняться и почувствовал толчок – это Эрик буквально навалился сверху, удерживая его в лежачем положении.  
– Джаред, – строгим тоном произнес Эрик. Так он говорил с момента, как Джаред очнулся и узнал, что позвоночник он не сломал, ничего у него не треснуло, а только произошел сильнейший ушиб мягких тканей, так что ему потребуется сорок восемь часов, а еще лучше – семьдесят два, полного покоя и постельного режима, чтобы восстановились ушибленные мышцы.  
– Хочешь, чтобы на тебя опять уселась трехсотфунтовая туша, если случится спазм?  
– Я бы предпочел, чтобы на меня уселся Дженсен, – из-под подушки пробормотал Джаред. – Я бы вообще предпочел, чтобы Джен...  
Эрик закрыл уши, чтобы не слушать последующие комментарии, про себя радуясь, что бормотание в подушку для присутствующих в трейлере так и останется несвязным набором слов.  
– Вы ему вкололи что-то сильное, да? – Эрик взглянул на медика, оставшегося специально, чтобы убедиться, что Джареду все-таки не потребуется госпитализация.  
Они возили его в больницу на скорой, где после многочисленных анализов и проверок стало ясно, что позвоночник цел, а временный паралич является причиной сильнейшего ушиба мягких тканей спины и нервных окончаний. Так что неохотно, но все же Джареда отпустили.  
И, естественно, Эрик с Клифом настаивали на том, чтобы с больницы увезти Джареда домой, но он заупрямился и заставил их вернуть его на площадку, где он собирался-таки дождаться Дженсена.  
– Да, и еще релаксантов, – ответил медик и смущенно закашлялся, когда Джаред несколько слов произнес чуть громче. – Он сейчас под кайфом и не соображает, что говорит, Эрик.  
– Так, все помнят, что подписывали соглашение о неразглашении? Вот сейчас оно вступает в силу.  
Эрик почесал затылок, и тут дверь трейлера открылась, и в проеме показался Клиф Костерман.  
– Ну? – спросил его Эрик.  
Клиф взглянул мимо него на бормочущего Джареда и, прочистив горло, сообщил:  
– Миша звонил. Дженсен едет уже. И он в бешенстве. – По тону громилы было понятно, что он от всего этого не в восторге. – Этот ублюдок–режиссер сообщил ему о происшествии только сейчас. И, наверняка, еще и мурыжил Дженсена весь день. Миша сказал, что они могли закончить уже давно, если б этот придурок не переснимал нормальные дубли по сто раз. – Джаред! А ну-ка ляг, а то я сяду сверху! – прикрикнул он, едва Джаред попробовал пошевелится.  
– Хочу... Дженсена.  
Джаред устал, у него все болело и его вело от лекарств. Он хотел Дженсена и домой. К тому же, он услышал или подумал, что услышал, что его Дженсена кто-то донимает, поэтому рассеянно подумал, что даст тому в нос, кто бы это ни был.  
– Где..?  
– Дженсен едет, Джаред, – ответил ему Эрик и, заслышав сзади возбужденные голоса, потер ладонью шею. – Поправочка: Дженсен, кажется, уже приехал.  
Эклз не дождался, даже пока водитель как следует припаркуется – едва тот притормозил, как Дженсен выскочил из машины и рванул к трейлеру Джареда. У двери его остановил желающий объясниться постановщик трюков, вот только сейчас терпение Дженсена испарялось на глазах, а нервы были натянуты как струна. Тронь – и порвутся. Что и случилось, как только каскадер коснулся его плеча.  
– Так как я, парень, не в восторге от того, что ему позволили выполнить какой-то гребаный трюк, при котором он же и пострадал, то я тебе скажу со всей вежливостью, на которую сейчас способен – убери нахер свои лапы от меня и вообще исчезни с глаз долой, чтобы я мог пройти к своему другу! – орал Дженсен, сверкая злыми глазами. Тут из двери выглянул Клиф, и Дженсен обратился к нему:  
– Как он? И что тут, блядь, произошло?  
– Тащи свою задницу сюда и узнаешь, – Костерман втянул его внутрь, недружелюбно зыркнув на каскадера. – Эрик ждет его больше восьми часов. Ты что, хочешь объяснить ему, почему он задерживается еще на две секунды? Если да, то думаю, сегодня не только режиссер будет искать новую работу.  
Дженсен вошел в трейлер и быстро проскочил мимо медика их группы и Эрика Крипке к комнате, откуда слышалось приглушенное бормотание его друга.  
– Джей!  
Джаред в это время напевал себе под нос свои реплики из первого сезона, стараясь устроится поудобней так, чтобы спина не взрывалась адской болью.  
– Джен, – простонал он, услышав родной голос.

[ ](http://www.pixic.ru/view.php?img=H0j0H6g62238h5o3.jpg)

Эти имена они использовали только наедине, но в данный момент он был совсем не в силах смотреть, есть ли кто лишний рядом. Он вообще вряд ли мог соображать отчетливо.  
– Привет, ты где был? Хорошо поснимали? Я вот не очень. Дурацкий стол! Дурацкая спина... Я соскучился, Джен. Я....  
Дженсен, пока ехал, с ужасом представлял, в каком состоянии он найдет своего друга. По дороге из краткого разговора с Клифом он узнал, что спина не сломана, и это оказалось огромным облегчением. А войдя в спальню, он увидел бледное лицо, какие-то просто огромные глаза на пол-лица, руки все в синяках, и, как он догадывался, на спине и шее все было еще страшней. Плюс ко всему это учащенное бормотание. Он кинул взгляд на медика:  
– Что вы ему такое, бля, вкатили?  
И снова обернувшись к Джареду, взял за руку, которую тот тянул к нему.  
– Что произошло и насколько все плохо?  
– Я в обалденном порядке, – решил пояснить Джаред, хотя понимал, что как только пройдет действие лекарств, мало ему не покажется. Но сейчас он был просто счастлив, что наконец-то Джен рядом.  
– Почему... ты так долго? – спросил он неожиданно тихо и по-прежнему невнятно. – Думал что ты... не придешь или...  
– Эй, ты же в курсе, если б я знал, что с тобой случилась беда, я бы уже давно был рядом.  
Дженсен присел на кровать, нимало не заботясь, что он сейчас в одежде Дина. Все что его волновало сейчас – это испуганные, стеклянные от лекарств глаза напротив.  
– Этот мудак-режиссер сказал мне о звонке Эрика совсем недавно, Джей. Мне так жаль, что я не приехал раньше.  
Он потянулся и убрал прядь волос с глаз Джареда, заметив, какое холодное и влажное у него на ощупь лицо, и думая о том, что его надо отвезти домой.  
– Что же случилось, дружище? Мы же вроде договаривались – никаких трюков.  
– Эрик разрешил, – пробормотал Джаред, словно он ребенок, желающий переложить свою вину на других.  
– Эй, не зли его еще больше, Джаред! Он и так уже сердит на меня.  
Эрик вошел в спальню и прикрыл за собой дверь. Теперь он может поговорить со своими звездами без свидетелей, а Клиф пока подготовит машину, чтобы отвезти их домой.  
– Каскадеры ищут причину того, что случилось, Дженсен. Это была сцена драки в баре. Сэм должен был немного полетать и приземлиться на стол.  
Эту сцену Дженсен знал. Но также он видел и синяки на лице Джареда.  
– Парни забыли, что это постановочная драка, или была другая причина, почему у него так лицо разукрашено? – спросил он тихо и с интересом посмотрел на продюсера. – А что с его спиной?  
– Бум! И я на столе! – Джаред попытался сфокусировать взгляд на Дженсене. – Не мог пошевелиться и хотел тебя.  
– Я знаю, прости, Джей, – рука Дженсена так и тянулась зарыться в волосах Джареда, но он понимал, что надо подождать.  
Когда они приняли свои отнюдь не платонические отношения, первое, что они сделали – это рассказали обо всем Эрику и заверили его, что будут их скрывать. И Дженсен старался придерживаться данного обещания, по крайней мере, на людях. Но вне площадки и в своем доме можно было не скрываться.  
– Стол, на который он упал, оказался не бутафорским, а самым натуральным крепким столом, и он приземлился на него со всего маху спиной. – Эрик давал пояснения, вклиниваясь в бессвязное бормотание Джареда. – Он сильно зашиб спину – так, что приступ невралгии скрутил мышцы, и он не мог пошевелиться. Мы все подумали, что он сломал позвоночник.  
– Так он просто наставил себе синяков и заработал невралгию?  
Дженсен положил вторую ладонь на плечо Джареда и склонился над ним, позволяя тому ухватить свободной рукой амулет Дина – привычка, которая появилась как у Сэма, так и у Джареда.

[ ](http://www.pixic.ru/view.php?img=g040u6g62298O5N4.jpg)

– Что врачи говорят? Ты же возил его в больницу, да? Почему его там не оставили и почему ты его потом домой не увез?  
Эрик подождал, пока вопросы Дженсена не иссякнут.  
– Врачи сказали, что он зашиб мышцы спины, так что ему теперь надо лежать на ровной поверхности и движения свести к минимуму. Сорок восемь часов, а еще лучше – семьдесят два часа, чтобы он начал восстанавливаться.  
Он говорил и замечал, как до Дженсена доходит смысл сказанных слов и как он согласно кивает Эрику.  
Больной или раненый Джаред – это одно, а вот раненый, страдающий от боли и скуки Джаред – это трижды сложнее. Так что удержать Джареда в неподвижности в течение трех дней задача не из легких, особенно для того, кто будет за ним ухаживать. Это означает, что выходные у Дженсена выдадутся ой какие веселые.  
– У меня есть тут список вспомогательных процедур – грелки, компрессы. На животе он может лежать, только чтобы поставить теплый компресс в случае, если образуются мышечные узлы. Но двигаться надо очень аккуратно, иначе может случиться спазм.  
Продюсер вынул лист бумаги и пакет с какими-то лекарствами.  
– Это болеутоляющие и релаксанты. Принимать каждые шесть часов первые два дня. Потом, если боль терпимая, то каждые восемь часов, если надо. Кушать он должен...  
– Я понял, – Дженсен пробежал глазами рекомендации, подписанные врачом, и вздохнул. – Никаких трюков без меня, чувак. – Он тут же строго глянул на Эрика. – Никаких трюков!  
– Ты ему это скажи! Я пытался ему втолковать, но он уперся как баран: «Это простая драка и швырять будут не в стенку!», – Крипке пожал плечами, кивая на лохматого, с прибалдевшим взглядом актера, который в этот момент как раз пытался придвинуться ближе к сидящему на краю кровати Дженсену. – И мы с Клифом хотели отвезти его домой, но он настоял, чтобы мы привезли его сюда, где он может дождаться тебя. Я еще предложил позвонить Жен, чтобы она позаботилась о нем, но он... очень интересно мне на это ответил.  
Джаред приоткрыл один глаз и, глядя на продюсера, повторил свой ответ, но уже в гораздо более витиеватых выражениях, пока палец Дженсена не лег ему на губы.  
– Никто и не говорит, что я не хочу с тобой остаться и не буду за тобой ухаживать. Ты же понимаешь, что Эрик обязан был, по крайней мере, предложить это и произнести имя Жен, когда рядом находятся другие люди.  
Дженсен быстренько осмыслил ситуацию и сообразил, что босс понимает, что некоторые вещи Джаред не позволит делать никому, кроме Дженсена.  
– Его можно сейчас домой отвезти?  
– Клиф подгонит сюда Хаммер. – Эрик взглянул на одежду Дженсена. – Ты переодеваться будешь, или мне сказать костюмерам, что одежду они получат во вторник? – поинтересовался он, уже понимая, что своих актеров он раньше этого времени не увидит и придется снимать в понедельник что-то другое.  
– Сейчас нет времени на переодевания. Отдам одежду, когда вернусь.  
Это был не первый раз, когда они уходили домой в съемочной одежде, и, к тому же, как подозревал Дженсен, это был один из тех случаев, когда оторвать руки Джареда от амулета становилось проблематично.  
– Чувак, ты готов ехать домой? Принять таблетки и немного поспать, пока спина еще сильней не разболелась?  
Джаред выглядел совсем сонным и больным, но у него хватило сил согласно кивнуть в ответ на вопросы, заданные глубоким успокаивающим голосом сидящего рядом друга. Теперь, когда его Дженсен рядом, он знал, что все будет как надо, уж его друг об этом позаботится.  
– Ага.  
– Н-да, будет весело, – Дженсен вздохнул, вставая и раздумывая, как это сонное и не вполне соображающее создание ростом больше шести футов увезти отсюда. Внезапно рядом оказался Клиф, даже звать не пришлось.  
– Джей, можешь положить руку мне на шею?  
– Я бы обе положил, будь мы наедине, – промычал Джаред, кидая на телохранителя лучший взгляд сучки Сэма. – Клиф...  
– Да-да, я оставлю вас наедине, сразу, как только помогу Дженсену затащить твою задницу домой на кровать, парень. – Клиф покачал головой и посмотрел на старшего актера. – Тебе помощь понадобится на этих выходных? – спросил он, понимая, что Дженсен не выйдет из дома, пока не удостоверится, что Джареда можно оставить одного. – Еда, лекарства, что-то еще?  
Дженсен чувствовал, что выходные для Джареда предстоят невеселые, так что вряд ли он останется в своем радостно-беззаботном режиме. И из всего каста только Клиф знал эту сторону его друга, так что если он и попросил бы кого приносить им еду на дом, то это мог быть только Клиф. Поэтому Дженсен просто кивнул ему.  
– Кажется, еды у нас достаточно, но если мне что-то понадобится – я тебе позвоню.  
Они с Клифом и с помощью Эрика вывели Джареда из трейлера и усадили на пассажирское сиденье Хаммера.  
– Ш-ш-ш, знаю, знаю, Джей, это больно. Просто дыши и думай о чем-нибудь приятном, – успокаивал его Дженсен, опустив спинку сиденья так, чтобы Джаред лежал как можно ровнее.  
Джаред не любил лежать в машине, потому что его так укачивало, однако жгучая боль в спине от вертикального положения показала, что ему еще придется много терпеть, прежде чем полегчает. Он беспокойно вскинул руку в сторону и, не обнаружив рядом друга, позвал:  
– Дженсен?  
Хлопнула задняя дверца, и затем Хаммер немного просел, когда Клиф устроился за рулем. Руку Джареда поймали, и он почувствовал в пальцах знакомые металлические формы – Дженсен позволил ему ухватиться за амулет, точно так же, как Дин разрешил бы это Сэму.  
– Больно, Джен, – прошептал Джаред сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
– Знаю, малыш, – Дженсен пробормотал в ответ, запуская пальцы в рассыпавшиеся волосы Джареда. – Возможно, будет болеть еще несколько дней, но я буду рядом. Мы вместе переживем это, и в следующий вторник я кое-кому конкретно надеру задницу.  
– Я, правда, хотел выполнить этот трюк сам, Джен.  
Джаред чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что пытался переложить свою вину на других, поэтому заставил себя открыть глаза и, разглядев четкий профиль друга, сообразил, что тот серьезно взвинчен.  
– Никто не виноват. Это только моя вина.  
– Нет, неправда. Потому что кто-то обязан был проверить стол и то, насколько ты сильно о него ударишься, и кто бы ни был занят в этой сцене, им надо было проследить, чтобы парни были поосторожней.  
Дженсен узнает еще, кто виноват во всем. Он поднял взгляд и встретился глазами в зеркале заднего вида с Клифом.  
– Скажи Эрику, что этот козел-режиссер вообще ни хера не соображает в своем деле.  
– Эрик все решит, Дженсен, – кивнул он и указал взглядом на пассажирское сиденье. – Ты думай о главном и позаботься о нем.  
Дженсен кивнул в ответ и сжал руку Джареда, почувствовав, как тот напрягся.  
– Скажи, если тебя замутит или захочешь чего-нибудь особенного – Клиф остановит.  
– Просто спать охота, – Джаред вопросительно посмотрел сначала на Клифа, затем на Дженсена и, когда тот незаметно кивнул, спросил: – Шоколадку?  
– Тебе надо что-то посерьезней шоколада, но посмотрим, – улыбнулся ему Дженсен и вовлек друга в ничего не значащий и отвлекающий от боли разговор, который продолжался до самого порога их общего с Джаредом дома.  
Дженсен вышел, чтобы открыть двери и включить свет. И тут его осенило – затащить больного Джареда наверх по ступенькам в их спальню сейчас не лучший вариант, так что им придется оставить его внизу в гостевой спальне, до эскалации их дружеских отношений бывшей его комнатой.  
Они вытащили Джареда из джипа и повели в дом, по дороге Дженсен шепотом сообщил Джареду, что его местоположение сменилось, и тот, казалось, смутился, но затем согласно кивнул.  
Дженсен быстро расстелил постель, отбросил подушки в сторону и усадил Джареда, помогая снять ботинки и носки, в то время как Клиф заносил их вещи в дом. Дженсен даже отпрянул, когда, сняв футболку, увидел, как от копчика до самой шеи у Джареда уже вовсю наливались синяки. Гематомы также были и на боку, видимо это уже кусок стола упал на него – подумал Дженсен. В ванной придется быть с Джаредом вдвое осторожней.  
До прихода Клифа с предписаниями врача и лекарствами Дженсен успел снять с Джареда джинсы и натянуть на него его потрепанные домашние широкие штаны. Провожая телохранителя к входной двери, Дженсен поблагодарил его за помощь, предварительно, конечно, удостоверившись, что Джаред сможет побыть минуту один.  
– Звони в любое время, как только вам что-нибудь понадобится, – серьезно глядя в глаза Дженсену, сказал Клиф. – Он все равно бы это сделал, Дженсен, даже если бы ты был там. Ты же знаешь, как он относится к выполнению трюков.  
– Да, только если бы я был там, я бы проследил за приготовлениями и уж точно заметил бы, что стол не тот, – проворчал Дженсен и вздохнул: – Да знаю я. Просто так тяжело видеть, как он страдает. Я знаю, что все выходные ему придется терпеть, и мне самому больно, что я не могу ему помочь так, как хотелось бы.  
Клиф хлопнул его по плечу.  
– О себе тоже не забывай, – все также серьезно произнес он. – Ты не очень поможешь Джареду, если свалишься с ног от волнения.  
– Спасибо тебе, Клиф.  
Дженсен кивнул и помахал рукой вслед машине. Он закрыл двери дома, включил сигнализацию и вернулся в спальню. Там Джаред уже спал, и Дженсен улыбнулся – он же дома.  
Какое-то время Дженсен присматривался к спящему Джареду и, только удостоверившись, что тот дышит ровно, быстро принял душ и переоделся в домашнюю одежду. Однако, сегодня он повесил шнурок с амулетом обратно на шею, так как понимал, что в эти дни Джаред точно захочет его еще потрогать.  
Невзирая на позднее время, он сделал парочку сэндвичей, на случай если Джаред проснется, чтобы тот хоть что-то поел, перед тем как принимать свои лекарства. Еду, бутылку воды и кофе для себя Дженсен принес в спальню на первом этаже и поставил все на тумбочку.  
В лице Джареда чувствовалось напряжение, словно боль вернулась, только ресницы едва заметно трепетали над плотно зажмуренными веками.  
Его рука казалась расслабленной, но стоило Дженсену взять ее в свою, как ладонь сжалась, и Джаред пробормотал что-то тихо и неразборчиво, но Дженсен все равно улыбнулся.  
– Я здесь, Джей, – заверил он своего бойфренда.  
Теперь, за закрытыми дверями они были в безопасности и все тайны, вкупе с внешним лоском, остались снаружи. До тех пор, пока им снова не придется вернуться к работе.  
Сейчас, в этом месте актеры Дженсен Эклз и Джаред Падалеки превратились в больше, чем просто друзей – Джена и Джея. Да, они друзья, но они и любовники, а здесь они могли оставаться самими собой больше, чем где бы то ни было.  
Дженсен сидел и смотрел, как Джаред пока еще спокойно спит. Ведь в скором времени действие таблеток, а может и пары уколов, пройдет, и боль вернется. Вот тогда и начнется самое веселье.  
– Я рядом, Джаред, и пройду через это с тобой, – тихо прошептал Дженсен и легонько, почти целомудренно поцеловал бойфренда. Он тяжело вздохнул, услышав первый стон от просыпающейся вместе с Джаредом боли. – Все, началось...

**Глава 2**

– Почему?  
– Потому что!  
– «Потому что» – это не ответ! Почему?  
– Потому что тебе надо лежать ровно, и ты не сможешь смотреть на экран и играть в приставку! Такой ответ подойдет, Джаред?  
– Нет, потому что мне все равно скучно! А мы можем прицепить телевизор на потолок?  
Дженсен Эклз прикусил язык, сдерживая усталый стон и готовое лопнуть терпение. Теперь он ясно видел, почему его шестифутовый с лишком бойфренд, и по совместительству коллега по сериалу, ведет себя совсем не как взрослый, а как мающийся от скуки ребенок.  
За последние пятьдесят шесть часов настроение Джареда так кардинально менялось, что Дженсен готов уже был прочитать кое-что на латыни – мало ли, вдруг поможет.  
Когда Джаред проснулся, весь словно один большой сгусток боли, он не знал, что ему делать – то ли плакать от боли, то ли орать. И он все-таки поревел чуток, после того, как накричал на пытавшегося ему помочь Дженсена, так как после этой помощи ему стало хуже, но потом конкретно испугался, что Дженсену все надоест, и он его бросит.  
– Джей, тебе больно, я понимаю. Я знаю, что ты сейчас говоришь – неправда, – Дженсен уверял его и садился как можно ближе к нему на кровати, запуская пальцы в волосы. – Просто позволь помочь тебе с этим справляться?  
Тем утром Дженсен сделал много звонков. Он позвонил в больницу, и врачи посоветовали ему давать болеутоляющие чаще или везти в больницу. Он позвонил врачу Джареда, который посоветовал применять грелку, пить больше таблеток и, если он продолжит кричать от боли, везти в больницу. В конце концов, устав смотреть на слезы боли на щеках Джареда, на то, как он цеплялся за его руки и как крепко держал амулет, Дженсен позвонил брату Джареда.  
– Нет, если боль такая сильная, то увеличение дозы лекарств совсем не то, что ему нужно, – сказал ему Джефф Падалеки после того, как выслушал рассказ о том, что случилось с его младшим братом, и узнал его диагноз. – Давай-ка я попробую достать его историю и рентгеновские снимки. Я перезвоню через пару минут.  
Иногда иметь брата хирурга–ортопеда очень полезно. Джефф позвонил меньше, чем через двадцать минут.  
– Итак, маме мы о том, как он дошел до жизни такой, сообщать не будем, иначе она прилетит в Ванкувер первым же рейсом. И, кроме боли, у него не все так плохо, как могло бы. Знаю, выглядит все плохо, и знаю, каким занозой может быть Джара, когда у него что-то болит, но ударься он на дюйм в сторону – и было бы все гораздо хуже.  
– Это не поможет мне не убивать людей, Джефф, – пробурчал Дженсен и крепче сжал ладонь лежащего рядом Джареда. – Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы хоть немного уменьшить его боль.  
– Ладно, доктор сказал, что не советовал бы это делать без лекарств. В общем, если ты сможешь перевернуть его на живот, то можно аккуратно делать ему массаж спины и плеч. Судя по всему, когда он спит, то напрягается, ерзает и после пробуждения мышцы завязываются в узлы.  
Джефф услышал голос своего братишки и разделил желание Дженсена облегчить Джареду страдания.  
– Просто попробуй, вдруг поможет. А потом положи ему на спину теплые полотенца или оберни грелку полотенцем, и пусть он на нее ляжет. Верь или нет – боль это облегчит, но явно не раньше, чем он тебя достанет.  
Дженсен недоверчиво закатил глаза, но все же решил попробовать эти способы. Ему пришлось несколько минут уговаривать Джареда лечь на живот. Если бы его спросили, он стал бы отрицать, что у него самого живот скрутило, как только он увидел полную картину синих, черных и фиолетовых гематом, покрывающую спину любимого до самых плеч. И поклялся, что кто-то за это ответит в ту же секунду, как только он узнает, кто в этом виноват.  
Он взял бутылочку нагретого масла, которое обычно служило им совсем в иных целях, и осторожными медленными движениями принялся массировать те места, где Джаред жаловался на особо сильную боль. Одновременно с массажем Дженсен нежно целовал Джареда в основание шеи и в щеки. Со временем Дженсен заметил, что чем больше он массирует, тем расслабленней чувствует себя Джаред, а мышечные узлы буквально рассасываются под его руками. В итоге Джаред выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Лучше, да? – спросил Дженсен, в душе надеясь, что так и есть. А то у него уже кончились идеи, куда выплеснуть свою злобу, кроме как не на долбанных каскадеров.  
– Немножко, – невнятно пробормотал Джаред, наконец-то сумевший снова почти заснуть. – Ты только не прекращай.  
– Да, малыш, я не остановлюсь, – и, улыбаясь, Дженсен осторожно склонился над ним и нежно поцеловал. – Я люблю тебя, Джей.  
После массажа Дженсен укрыл его спину нагретым полотенцем. А затем и грелку подложил, когда перевернул Джареда. Оказалось, что когда Джаред просыпался после такого массажа, спина по-прежнему горела от нестерпимой боли, но он уже не орал благим матом в агонии.  
Конечно же, Дженсен понимал, что «щенячьи глазки» Сэма Джаред вовсю использует для достижения всяческих своих целей. Например, он воспользовался этим оружием, когда выяснилось, что он не может в нынешнем положении кушать любимые супы, и Дженсен соорудил ему собственноручно поджаренный сэндвич с сыром, ветчиной, салями и домашний зефир на плите, хранившейся у них в гараже.  
– Знаешь, если мы притащим эту штуку вместе с холодильником сюда, то нам из спальни и выходить не придется, – заметил Джаред, откусывая попеременно то сырный сэндвич, то шоколадный зефир.  
– Я напомню тебе об этом, когда случится первая снежная буря, и мы не сможем выйти из дома, – Дженсен усмехнулся и протянул руку, пальцем вытирая с лица Джареда шоколад. – Плюс к этому в нашем маленьком холодильнике можно не так уж много продуктов хранить, а я не так уж много могу приготовить на этой плитке. Ты слишком любишь стейк, чтобы променять его на электроплиту, полный холодильник пива и горячий секс.  
– Ты удивишься, сколько я готов отдать только за горячий секс с тобой, – Джаред улыбнулся любимому своей самой лучшей улыбкой и потянулся было к нему, но скривился, так как спина тут же напомнила, почему он тут лежит распластанный на кровати. – Черт!  
– Скоро полегчает, Джей, – успокоил его Дженсен и очень понадеялся, что не ошибался.  
К концу наихудшего второго дня скука Джареда достигла предела, и теперь стало неясно, что хуже – боль или скука и что в итоге закончит весь этот кошмар.  
Дженсен решил, что Твиттер на телефоне или лептоп станут отличным отвлекающим маневром для Джареда. Он забудет, что привязан к кровати и должен лежать на ней пластом, изредка переворачиваясь на живот, когда Дженсен делал ему массаж.  
Телефон отпал сразу, как только накачанный под завязку конфетами и релаксантами Джаред умудрился незаметно от Дженсена набрать номер и рассказать ничего не подозревающей и, благослови ее господь, всепонимающей матери Дженсена интересную, но довольно постыдную историю про секс–игрушки.  
Потом позвонил Чад Майкл Мюррей и поинтересовался, какого хрена Джаред забросал его фотками потолка, руки, своего носа и еще чего-то, что он даже боится идентифицировать. Дженсен запер оба телефона в другой комнате и поклялся, что ничего такого его друг никому не слал.  
Лептоп он забрал, когда понял, что даже лежа неподвижно на спине, Джаред умудрился войти в свой почтовый ящик и разослать почти всем своим адресатам ссылку на сайт секс–игрушек и чуть сам не купил парочку таких, которые Дженсен отнес бы к реквизиту из второсортного ужастика, а не к принадлежностям для постельных игр.  
Идея поиграть на Х–box принадлежала опять же Чаду, который как-то неудачно позвонил и попросил Дженсена помочь замочить персонажа Джареда в какой-то онлайн-игре, и Джареду, конечно же, захотелось поиграть, невзирая на тот факт, что он не может сидеть, да и руками работать в достаточной степени тоже не может.  
Поэтому сейчас он кидался в Дженсена обидными и злыми словами, ведь он и был по-настоящему обижен и зол. Джаред понимал, что ведет себя как маленький капризный ребенок, но он так ненавидел скуку! Еще он ненавидел бездействовать, а Дженсен разговаривал по телефону в соседней комнате уже почти десять минут, и ему было так одиноко!  
– Можно, Джен? – и он пробует поднять голову, но палец в грудь заставляет его лечь обратно. – Почему мы не можем прицепить телек на потолок, чтобы я видел экран?  
– Я не повешу на потолок монитор, только чтобы ты поиграл в приставку, Джаред, – прекращая мотать головой, ответил ему Дженсен. – Дай мне две минуты – я закончу разговор по телефону и сделаю тебе массаж или...  
– Но если мы повесим экран на потолок, нам легче будет телек смотреть в кровати, – гнул свое Джаред – ему идея понравилась, пусть даже и не пришлась по душе Дженсену. – Мы можем эпизоды смотреть лежа в кровати. А еще лучше – мы можем смотреть порнушку, пока...  
– Джей, – быстро прервал его Дженсен, отступая от кровати к двери, когда Джаред протянул к нему руку. – Джей, лежи спокойно, или снова начнется жуткая боль.  
– Но мне одиноко, Джен!  
Джаред откровенно ныл, но решил не заморачиваться на этом. У него все болело, он скучал и был так одинок! Он полагал, что в связи с этими обстоятельствами ему требуются поблажки. – Предполагается, что ты будешь рядом. Составишь мне компанию и...  
– Джаред Тристан Падалеки! Ты сейчас же прекратишь доставать Дженсена, или я подумаю, что все, что он и твой брат мне рассказали про тяжесть твоих повреждений – неправда, и приеду! – голос Шерри Падалеки раздался из трубки, которую со вздохом поднял в руке Дженсен.  
Джаред попритих после отповеди матери, а Дженсен вышел, продолжая убеждать Шерри, что с ее сыном все будет нормально и что ему просто скучно и грустно.  
Ко времени как Дженсен завершил разговор и, взяв кое-что, что, как он рассчитывал, послужит развлечением для Джареда, вернулся в спальню, тот лежал с закрытыми глазами. Но Дженсен видел по поджатым губам, что его любимый не спал – он был расстроен.  
– Я пытался тебя заткнуть, Джей, чтобы она тебя не услышала, – устало произнес Дженсен, присаживаясь на кровать и беря руку Джареда в свою. Ему было приятно, что пальцы друга тут же переплелись с его пальцами. – Она вроде как сообразила, что с тобой что-то случилось, когда ты разослал свои сообщения ей и отцу тоже. Джеффу пришлось рассказать, иначе следовало бы признать, что ты сексуальный маньяк.  
– Ненавижу это, Дженсен, – хныкнул Джаред. Не осталось и следа от того улыбчивого и счастливого парня, которым он был. – Мне жуть как скучно. Мне больно. И из-за меня ты тут просираешь свои выходные, изображая мою сиделку...  
Нежный поцелуй прервал его речь. Джаред открыл глаза и увидел на невозможно красивом и таком усталом лице напротив любящую улыбку вместо злости, которую ожидал увидеть.  
– Джен, я понимаю, что я та еще заноза в заднице. Я ...  
– Ты – все тот же ты, когда тебе скучно, Джаред, – ответил тихо Дженсен, пропуская сквозь пальцы волосы любовника, а затем нежно проведя рукой по щеке. – Правда, как-нибудь я заставлю тебя оплатить с процентами, но я понимаю, как тебе сейчас плохо. Хотел бы я побыстрее избавить тебя от этой боли. И мне понятно, что ты уже устал выслушивать от меня, чего тебе можно и чего нельзя, но это только из-за того, что я не хочу, чтобы ты еще больше себе навредил. – Он склонился и поцеловал Джареда в подбородок. – Я соскучился по тому времени, когда мог тебя трогать так, как ты хотел, Джей. Мне не хватает тебя в моих руках ночью, и твоего тела на мне, когда я просыпаюсь утром. Я скучаю по твоему смеху, твоей улыбке.  
– Джен, – просипел Джаред, запуская руку в короткие волосы. Он глубоко вздохнул, почувствовав, что на ласку Дженсена и другая часть его тела вполне конкретно отреагировала. – М-м-м, нечестно так дразниться, Дженсен.  
Дженсен думал об этом, с момента, как однажды, делая массаж, отметил, что прикосновения по-прежнему действуют на них обоих возбуждающе, но он еще и знал, что Джаред никак не сможет заняться сексом, не навредив себе.  
До тех пор, пока, обыскивая шкафчики в поисках чего-нибудь вкусненького на завтрак, к нему не пришла идея, от которой Джаред не только перестанет скучать, но и другое, уже начавшее формироваться желание, удовлетворит.  
– Помнишь, я говорил тебе вчера, что если ты будешь хорошо себя вести и продержишься до понедельника, я сделаю тебе сюрприз? – До понедельника осталось всего двенадцать часов, но Дженсен так хотел поддержать Джареда. – Обещаю, что он стоит того, если ты не будешь сегодня вечером рвать на себе волосы и рассылать смс или фотки всем знакомым.  
– А давай... закажем пиццу и посмотрим первый сезон? Я буду слушать, как ты для меня комментируешь.  
Оказалось, что Джаред обожает смотреть первые сезоны, но еще больше ему нравится их смотреть с Дженсеном, который их обсуждает.  
– Да, Джей, мы можем заказать пиццу, и я буду комментировать, пока ты слушаешь ранних Сэма и Дина.  
Дженсен все сделал бы, лишь бы на лице его друга снова появилась такая робкая улыбка, как сейчас, в ответ на согласие взять обычную пиццу и посмотреть их первый сезон.  
К началу эпизода «Кожа» половина пиццы уже была съедена, и веки Джареда так и норовили закрыться, но он мужественно боролся со сном, желая и дальше слушать голос Дженсена, описывающего серии.  
– Я... помню, как ты был расстроен... у тебя... на съемках этой сцены, – Джаред узнал, что это была за сцена не только потому, что слышал их диалог с экрана, но и по тому, как напрягся рядом с ним Дженсен.  
– Ненавижу эту сцену, – буркнул Дженсен и, остановив серию, принялся убирать бумажные тарелки и коробку с пиццей с кровати на пол. Взял очередную порцию таблеток и помог Джареду принять их, заметив, какие больные у того глаза. – Ненавижу, что они заставили меня... Дина связать тебя. И еще мне было неприятно, что ты оставался связанным во время всех дублей.  
– Ты же все равно был рядом, – зевнул Джаред и, когда его любовник скользнул на кровать рядом с ним, потянулся и ухватил пальцами висящий на шее Дженсена амулет.  
Хоть они и не могли делать что-то посерьезней и, несмотря на то, что Дженсен не высыпался, он предпочитал оставаться в постели рядом с Джаредом. Так они, по крайней мере, были рядом друг с другом, и Джаред мог к нему прикасаться, держа в ладони его амулет.  
– Я неделей раньше тебе только в любви признался. И ты мне рассказал на предварительном чтении по эпизоду, что у тебя есть какие-то проблемы насчет веревок, так что я просто не мог тебя оставить там связанного и пойти пить кофе, – фыркнул Дженсен и заметил, как Джаред чуток потянулся и при этом даже не скривился от боли, а это... Да, это был хороший знак. – Я просто хотел побыстрей отснять все и развязать тебя.  
– Кажется, это был первый... Первый раз, когда мы с тобой трахнулись по-настоящему у тебя в трейлере, – губы Джареда изогнулись в сонной улыбке, когда он вспомнил то время.  
– Это был первый раз, когда я тебя держал в руках, и мы тогда много целовались и лапали друг друга, потому что я еще не знал, что нужно делать. – Дженсен легонько погладил своего любимого по руке, глядя, как тот все еще борется со сном. – Мы трахнулись в этом доме в ночь, когда закончили эпизод. Ты всю ночь просыпался и звал меня, но говорил, что это Сэм зовет Дина. – Он осторожно поднял лицо Джареда и с любопытством взглянул ему в глаза: – Ну, так кто это был, а, Джей?  
Джаред потом будет винить во всем больную спину и замутненный от лекарств разум, но он ответил на этот вопрос. Чего избегал делать на протяжении пяти лет.  
– Все эти дела со связыванием меня не очень волновали, потому что я знал... Ты рядом. Но смотреть, как Дин в финальной сцене... стреляет в перевертыша... Это меня зацепило, – он зевнул и ухватился за амулет крепче, если не сказать что слишком крепко. – И мне снилось, что тебя застрелили, а я не мог до тебя добраться.  
Дженсен всегда знал, что именно так все и было, потому что тогда, после этих съемок, Джаред запер его и не отпускал все выходные, не позволяя ему трогать тот реквизитный пистолет.  
– Чего же ты мне этого раньше не говорил? – тихо спросил Дженсен, понизив голос до своего обычного тона с ноткой техасского акцента.  
– Не хотел, чтобы ты смеялся надо мной, – промычал Джаред, открывая один глаз, когда ощутил, что Дженсен прижался к нему сильней.  
– Я никогда не посмеялся бы над тобой, Джей, – Дженсен легонько его поцеловал и, положив ладонь на грудь Джареда, дождался, пока его дыхание совсем не успокоится. – Я любил тебя тогда, я люблю тебя сейчас, и я буду любить тебя и тогда, когда мы будем снимать черт его знает какой по счету сезон... Когда бы это не произошло. А теперь спи.  
– М-м-м, люблю тебя, Джен, – проваливаясь в сон, прошептал Джаред.  
На следующий день Джаред проснулся и раскапризничался, потому что во сне он пошевелился, и в итоге верхнюю часть спины так скрутило, что перед запланированным визитом к врачу Дженсену пришлось хорошенько помассировать ее, чтобы избавиться от новых мышечных узлов. Потом он еще умудрился и влить миску каши в строптивую глотку своего звездного партнера.

Поездка к врачу стоила Дженсену нервов. Он изо всех сил старался ехать как можно аккуратней, избегая рытвин и ухабов на дороге, так как сейчас боль в спине у Джареда была на уровне весьма ощутимой, если считать по их звездной шкале «Сверхъестественного».  
– Доктор сказал, что он идет на поправку и полностью выздоровеет после минимум недели полного покоя... Эрик, не истери. Он сказал, что если Джареда не будут швырять, ронять на пол или использовать в качестве тарана и если он будет отдыхать между дублями, то он может вернуться к съемкам... В среду.  
Рука Дженсена тут же легла на губы Джареда, попытавшегося что-то сказать. Видимо то, что доктор говорил им про завтра.  
– Да, понимаю, но ты же не хочешь, чтобы ему стало хуже. Плюс, если Джаред будет в плохом настроении на площадке, то и я буду тоже. А так как я буду серьезно не в настроении, то... Точно. Я знал, что ты поймешь, Эрик. Спасибо. Увидимся в среду. Пока.  
– Джен, доктор сказал, что я могу вернуться на площадку завтра и сниматься в несложных сценах, – заметил Джаред, как только рука с его губ убралась. Дженсен закрыл телефон и кинул его куда-то в кучу одежды на полу. – И тебе надо вернуться и доснять то, что ты там должен снять сегодня и....м-ф-м-м, – его речь была прервана нежным поцелуем.  
– Один день могут и подождать, я потом отработаю.  
Дженсен знал, что это ему и предстоит. Еще, ласково целуя Джареда, он знал, что намеревается продолжить запланированное. В этот раз, впервые за прошедшие дни, он позволит разгореться огню страсти.  
– Ты так хорошо себя вел в эти три дня, Джей, – он шептал, по-прежнему стараясь как можно меньше тревожить Джареда, хотя доктор и разрешил ему работать и не лежать все время пластом. – Я так тобой горжусь.  
– Можно еще отметить, что я не двинул ту медсестричку, когда она слишком сильно меня щупала на осмотре. – Улыбка все чаще стала появляться на лице Джареда с тех пор, как он смог просто дышать без страха быть объятым агонизирующей болью. – Мне за это полагается награда.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
– О, малыш, я планирую выдать тебе офигенную награду, – он сказал это таким низким грудным голосом, что Джаред тут же подумал, как давно он даже не дрочил себе. – Лежи смирно. Я принесу кое-что. – И он опять поцеловал любовника, отчего у того мурашки пробежали по коже.  
После возвращения от врача Джаред попросил помочь снять с себя футболку, так как прикосновения ткани к спине все еще приносили дискомфорт. Он решил так и оставаться без футболки, пока не надо будет одеваться для выхода. Джаред как раз собирался надеть свои домашние штаны, когда Дженсен попросил его подождать с этим.  
Он медленно улегся на кровати. С плоской подушкой под головой он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, чем в предыдущие дни, когда он просто мечтал о любой подушке. Ему по-прежнему было скучно, но если за хорошее поведение у врача он заслужил просмотр оставшихся серий первого сезона, то... Он открыл глаза и увидел, как в спальню зашел Дженсен и запер за собой дверь, на что Джаред удивленно поднял брови.  
В доме они были одни, и никого, кто мог ворваться в их спальню, не ожидалось, так что обычно дверь оставалась открытой. Единственный раз, когда они закрыли дверь – в противовес всем остальным случаям – был тогда, когда они хотели... О! О! У Джареда вмиг пересохли губы, стоило ему заглянуть в потемневшие зеленые глаза и увидеть, как губы Дженсена медленно растягиваются в сексуальной улыбке.  
– Я получил зеленый свет на секс? – с надеждой спросил Джаред и нахмурился, заметив, как отрицательно машет головой его любовник. – Тогда что ты задумал, Дженсен?  
– Я обещал тебе удовольствие, и для того, что я задумал, тебе просто надо лежать и наслаждаться, – Дженсен держал то, что принес, за спиной и попросил Джареда закрыть глаза. – Ш-ш-ш, Джей, доверься мне. Просто закрой глаза, а я тебе намекну на то, что я собираюсь делать.  
Джаред не любил сюрпризов с закрытыми глазами, но Дженсену он верил, поэтому сделал то, о чем его попросили. Постель под Дженсеном прогнулась, послышался какой-то непонятный звук, и он почувствовал, как чужой палец касается его губ. Раз, другой. На третий он раскрыл губы, и позволил пальцу проникнуть внутрь. Как только палец коснулся языка Джареда, он вцепился в простынь и простонал от вкуса тягучего, горького шоколада.  
– Помнишь тот дорогущий шоколад, что в прошлом году нам прислал из своей поездки в Париж мой брат? – Дженсен с улыбкой смотрел, как Джаред облизывает его палец. – Так вот, я вспомнил о нем и растопил. И сейчас я возьму эту кисточку, что валяется у нас неизвестно зачем, и размажу весь этот шоколад по твоей груди и животу, и ниже… О, боже, как я люблю, когда ты так делаешь! – простонал он, после того как Джаред глубоко засосал его палец себе в рот.  
– Надо снять с тебя эти джинсы сначала. Ах-ха, ты не шевелись, малыш.  
Мозг Джареда практически отключился, и он забыл, почему ему следует лежать ровно – до момента, как резко дернулся и тут же ощутил, как спину скрутило. Так что ему пришлось лежать спокойно, позволив Дженсену медленно и осторожно раздевать его.  
– А что… что ты собираешься делать после того, как весь этот шоколад окажется на мне?

[ ](http://www.pixic.ru/view.php?img=j080D6q6H2K8m691.jpg)

Джаред совсем чуть-чуть приподнял бедра, чтобы можно было снять джинсы, и мог поклясться, что его член встал только от одного взгляда, которым смотрел на его обнаженное тело Дженсен.  
– Планирую его слизать с тебя, – прошептал Дженсен ему в ухо, пощекотал ушную раковину языком и легонько прикусил мочку. – Затем я планирую отсосать тебе, и если к тому времени у нас еще останется шоколад, думаю повторить все сначала. Вот почему я сказал Эрику, что нас не будет до среды.  
– Ох, блядь! – прорычал Джаред. Он обожал эту сторону своего партнера. Ведь фанаты видели только дружелюбного Дженсена–профессионала. Они все думали, что он немного закрытый человек и уж точно не такой общительный, как Джаред. В некоторой степени они были правы, вот только общительность Дженсена оставалась для личного пользования, и Джаред любил это его качество. – Джен, для этого на тебе слишком много одежды.  
Рубашка с Дженсена слетела тут же без каких-либо возражений, но на джинсах он расстегнул только болт на поясе.  
– Если я сниму джинсы, то все кончится, едва начавшись. И вообще, все это не для меня, а для тебя.  
Он склонился и нежно поцеловал Джареда сначала в краешек губ, а потом втянул в глубокий, но недолгий поцелуй.  
– Все для тебя, Джей.  
У Джареда член уже стоял, и он чувствовал, как с головки начинает сочиться смазка. Но длиться эта игра будет столько, сколько сам Дженсен пожелает, и тот словно почуял его состояние, так что взял ладонью его лицо и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
– У нас все время мира, Джей, и если ты кончишь, то это хорошо. А ты кончишь еще не раз, пока мы не закруглимся.  
Дженсен был осведомлен, как на Джареда действует его сексуальная медлительность речи, поэтому вытягивал слова больше обычного, что он вытворял только в интимные моменты.  
Получив такое обещание, Джаред как мог расслабился и лежал неподвижно, пока Дженсен размалевывал его грудь и живот шоколадом. Он вздрогнул, когда капля шоколада попала во впадину между пахом и бедром. И почти потерялся в ощущениях, когда Дженсен, намочив два пальца в густом шоколаде, провел ими по его члену.  
– В следующий раз мы еще взбитых сливок добавим, – тихо пробормотал Дженсен, устраивая миску с шоколадом на кровати, а сам сползая к изножью. Он встал на колени меж длинных, тоже разрисованных шоколадными рисунками ног Джареда.  
– Ты в порядке, Джей? – он посмотрел на лицо любовника, ища малейшие намеки, что того снова беспокоит спина, но наткнулся на потемневшие от желания карие глаза. Дженсен улыбнулся. – Скажи мне, если будет больно.  
– Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня сейчас болит, – Джаред едва сдерживался. Голос стал сиплым, и он очень старался не кончить только от одного взгляда на Дженсена. От его хриплого низкого голоса, на который он запал еще в самый первый раз, тогда… в офисе Эрика Крипке. – Дженсен… пожалуйста!  
– Помнишь, когда я тебе отсосал в первый раз, я сказал, что ты вкусный? Могу поспорить, что в этот раз ты еще вкусней.  
И Дженсен начал с лодыжки: он медленно слизывал шоколад и прокладывал после этого дорожку из поцелуев по всей длине ног Джареда. Слизывая шоколадные мазки, он добрался до нижней части живота, где было особенно видно, каким усилиями Джаред заставляет себя лежать спокойно – его мускулы были чертовски напряжены. Дженсену доставило чрезвычайное удовольствие не спеша облизать это место.  
Это был такой медленный и чарующий процесс, что Джаред одновременно и ненавидел, и жаждал его. Его пальцы лихорадочно сжимали простыни, а глаза потемнели от желания, пока он любовался напряженными руками Дженсена, склоненного над ним и упоенно вылизывающего его грудь. Дженсен внимательно следил, чтобы их тела нигде не соприкасались – только язык на любимом теле.  
Окунув палец в остатки шоколада, он поднес его к губам Джареда и зарычал, когда его тут же утянули в теплый влажный рот.  
– Так приятно, Джей, – бормотал он, целуя в пульсирующую жилку и оставляя засосы на шее, груди. Постепенно он принял исходную позицию, усевшись в ногах Джареда. – Самое вкусное оставим напоследок.  
Джаред уже с трудом соображал, и его сил вряд ли хватило бы на осмысление большего, нежели имя Дженсена, ну и парочки слов, кажется, на латыни, хотя в этом он уже не мог быть так уверен. В ту секунду, когда губы Дженсена сомкнулись вокруг его крепко стоящего члена, он решил, что вот сейчас точно взорвется.  
Он уже кончил раз – от ощущения языка Дженсена на внутренней стороне его бедра, что было сродни острому лезвию, легко разрезающему его плоть. Дженсен тогда лишь улыбнулся тепло, той улыбкой, какую может видеть только Джаред, и вылизывал его так тщательно, что Джаред вновь возбудился и потек. Он понятия не имел, сколько времени уже прошло с тех пор, как они начали, но к этому моменту он уже ощущал, что силы на исходе. Стараясь изо всех сил не шевелиться, ему пришлось так напрягаться, что он уже ощущал боль в пояснице. Джаред решил было не говорить об этом своему бойфренду, но забыл о том, как четко Дженсен мог читать по его лицу.  
– Хочешь, прервемся или закончим все? – хрипло спросил он, сам сгорая от желания и страсти.  
– Если ты остановишься, я зарежу тебя во сне, Эклз, – выдавил из себя Джаред между стонами от неустанных ласк длинных пальцев на его яйцах. – Джен, боже…пожалуйста…. Мне нужен твой рот… больше всего на свете. Я… О!!!  
С самых первых поцелуев и петтинга, с первого раза, как он увидел эти полные, мягкие губы на своем члене, почувствовал, как его вбирает в свою глубину этот жаркий рот, Джаред был потрясен этим и всегда боролся с сильнейшим желанием с силой ворваться в это зовущее влажное блаженство. Этот раз не стал исключением.  
Подняв голову, он с упоением наблюдал, как рот Дженсена движется по члену, как голова опускается и поднимается в таком завораживающем ритме, и Джаред пожелал большего. Прикосновений, поцелуев. Но он знал, почему Дженсен делает именно так и не иначе. И поклялся себе, что когда-нибудь обязательно ответит Дженсену тем же.  
Джаред даже не заметил, как одна его рука очутилась в коротких волосах Дженсена, и он решил обязательно настоять на том, чтобы в каком-нибудь сезоне Дину все-таки позволили чуточку отрастить волосы. Он услышал приглушенный смешок, для него прозвучавший как нежнейшее дуновение по члену. Джаред понимал, почему Дженсен смеется.  
– Ненавижу прическу Дина, чувак, – выдохнул он и с долгим стоном уронил голову обратно на подушку. Его яйца поджались от того, что Дженсен выделывал на головке его члена языком, вылизывая щелочку, в то время как одним пальцем нежно пробегал по нервным окончаниям внутренней стороны ствола. И когда он вобрал его до самого горла, Джаред выкрикнул его имя:  
– Джен!  
Разрядка наступила быстро и мощно, удивив самого Джареда; впрочем, Дженсен, по-видимому, именно этого ждал и добивался. Он очень хорошо изучил Джареда и прекрасно знал язык его тела. Так что, даже видя, что яички любовника поджались, он в то же время отметил и сбой в дыхании, поэтому знал, что надо расслабить горло до того, как первая горячая солено-сладкая струя коснется его языка.  
Дженсен старался для Джареда, и по потемневшим влажным глазам, по приоткрытым губам и раздающимся сладким стонам, по вырывающимся резким вздохам, а также по пальцам, танцующим в его коротких волосах, Дженсен знал, что Джаред удовлетворен и доволен.  
Его собственный член, заточенный в узкой ткани, изнывал от желания, и, отсасывая Джареду, он, наконец, позволил себе потереться о матрас.  
В момент, когда Джаред кончил горячо и сильно ему в рот, Дженсен сам кончил с долгим стоном. Он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь вкусом Джареда на языке и чувством собственного облегчения, продолжая нежно посасывать член и тереться бедрами о постель. Под конец он рукой выдоил Джареда буквально до последней капли.  
– Дженсен! – крикнул Джаред, несильно дернул бедрами и, испустив благостный вздох, внезапно замер. Дженсен понял, что его друг ненадолго отключился и воспользовался этим временем, чтобы насладится их оргазмом до конца.  
Как сперма Дженсена вытекла до капли, он снял свои намокшие джинсы и вытянулся рядом с Джаредом, заметив, как ресницы любимого уже затрепетали. Счастливо улыбаясь, он поцеловал Джареда, передавая ему его же собственный вкус, тем самым избавляясь и от остатков шоколадного привкуса, и услышал тихий стон.  
– Хэй, – пробормотал он слегка охрипшим после минета голосом. – Все хорошо? – он прикоснулся пальцами к щеке Джареда и увидел довольную улыбку.  
– Охуеть, – зевнул Джаред, усиленно моргая. Он посмотрел на своего бойфренда и впервые вспомнил, что не касался амулета. А затем заметил, что Дженсен его и не надел. Он понимал, почему, и любил Дженсена еще сильнее за то, что тот знал, когда и что ему нужно. – А мы можем повторить? – спросил он, изо всех сил стараясь держать глаза открытыми.  
– Ага, как проснемся, – засмеялся Дженсен, убирая Джареду с глаз челку. – И будем повторять до самого утра среды. Однако, у тебя по-прежнему строгий постельный режим с ограничением физической активности, по меньшей мере, на неделю.  
Джаред завздыхал, обдумывая услышанное.  
– Я хочу к тебе прикасаться, Джен, – пожаловался он, и по телу пробежала волна дрожи от прикосновения пальцев Дженсена к груди. – Хоть чуть-чуть, а?  
– Я не сказал, что ты не можешь меня трогать, Джей. Я сказал, что нам просто подольше придется следить за твоей физической активностью.  
Дженсен встал с кровати, прошел в ванную, обтерся и надел чистые домашние штаны.  
– Сегодня вечером мы будем вести себя полегче. Завтра же посмотрим, как ты будешь себя чувствовать, когда перенесем нашу вечеринку на второй этаж. Но ты можешь трогать меня, Джей, если только останешься лежать на спине.  
Это давало несчастному раненному множество тем для мечтаний. Дженсен тем временем тихонько скользнул обратно под одеяло, аккуратно просунул одну руку под шею Джареда, а второй обнял его поперек груди.  
– М-м-м, так соскучился по тебе, – мурлыкнул Джаред, кладя свою ладонь на руку Дженсена.  
– Я оставлю тебе сообщение, когда проснешься, – прошептал ему Дженсен, слегка придыхая прямо в ухо.  
– Шоколадом? – Джаред почти уже уснул, но слизывание шоколада Дженсеном его все же очень интересовало.  
– Твоя спина еще болит, так что мы немного ограничим прикосновения. Но возможно позже… – Дженсен шептал ему в ответ низким, успокаивающим голосом, поглаживая легонько его ладонь и наблюдая, как Джаред проваливается в сон. – Как только тебе получше станет, когда движения перестанут доставлять боль, мы устроим день шоколадного Джареда со сливками и фруктами на мой вкус.  
Джаред распахнул глаза и с интересом уставился на любимого.  
– А можно мы останемся дома на всю неделю?  
Смех Дженсена был легким. Он был очень рад, что Джаред отвлекся от боли и стал улыбаться чаще.  
– Нет, но когда у нас будет отпуск, уж я найду, чем заняться, и тебе это точно понравится, – пообещал он ему и легко поцеловал. – Люблю тебя, Джей.  
– Люблю тебя, Джен, – прошептал в ответ Джаред и заснул под тихий шепот Дженсена в ухо, мечтая во сне о том, чем они с ним займутся, когда он полностью оклемается.

К утру среды и к моменту приезда Клифа Джаред решил никогда больше не недооценивать креативность своего лучшего друга в плане сумасшедших идей «как заставить своего партнера кончить».  
Дженсен сдержал слово, и они слегка еще поигрались; он позволил Джареду трогать его, даже если полноценного секса у них не было. Никто из них не остался неудовлетворенным. К тому же, они прикончили-таки остатки шоколада, одну миску сливок и целую коробку клубники.  
Джаред по-прежнему испытывал боль и не мог двигаться в полную силу, но он уже был готов к работе. Только пообещал Дженсену не нагружать себя сильно.  
– Со мной все будет в порядке, Джен, – заверил он друга, пока тот перепроверял их сумки, с которыми они обычно ездили на площадку. – Обещаешь никого не бить?  
– Нет, потому что я все еще считаю, что эти сраные каскадеры ни хера не выполнили свою работу! И сегодня я проверю сам, чтобы ничего такого больше не случилось.  
Дженсен повернулся к нему, все еще сердитый, но тут же закрыл глаза и вздохнул, потому что его шеи коснулся поцелуй. Это был такой особенный способ успокоить Дженсена перед тем, как открыть дверь и выйти из дома уже просто друзьями.  
– Позволь мне сегодня проявить гиперопеку. Обещаю, завтра я успокоюсь.  
– Справедливо, – кивнул Джаред. Они услышали, как машина просигналила второй раз, а это значило, что если прозвучит и третий гудок, то жди Клифа у дверей. – Клиф зовет.  
– Ладно, – Дженсен выдохнул, пытаясь вернуть себе личину простого коллеги по съемочной площадке, обычного парня, с которым Джаред делит жилье, и его близкого друга, откинув при этом так прижившуюся за последние несколько дней роль бойфренда. Он поймал руку любимого, когда тот почти открыл дверь, и втянул его в поцелуй. Легкий, нежный поцелуй, который позволит им продержаться до ланча, когда они останутся наедине в одном из своих трейлеров.  
– Давай сделаем это.  
Рука Клифа застыла над клаксоном, когда он заметил парней, садящихся на заднее сиденье. Они смотрели на него, извиняясь за ожидание.  
– Тебе получше? – спросил он, внимательно разглядывая в зеркале заднего вида лицо Джареда в поисках гримасы боли.  
– Все еще ноет и болит, но я уже, по крайней мере, могу сидеть, – ответил Джаред, подхватывая стакан с кофе. Клиф знал, что если подбирает их рано утром, им обоим требуется кофе.  
– Хотя между сценами ему положено лежать, – вставил Дженсен, перебирая стопку распечаток со сценарием, просматривая, что там изменилось в сценах. – Эрик же нас не разделит снова, да?  
– Не думаю, что он совершит эту ошибку снова. Учитывая, что он провел все выходные, крича на людей, просматривая отснятый материал, дубли в котором превысили все лимиты, уволил этого горе–режиссера и лично проверил у бутафоров все на предмет крепости. – Клиф услышал фырканье и едва слышное «хорошо» с заднего сиденья и, прочистив горло, продолжил: – Еще полагаю, следует отметить, что в следующий раз, когда Джаред наестся болеутоляющих, нужно прятать от него чертов телефон! Потому что Эрик получил столь детальное описание сексуальных игрушек, что теперь знает куда больше, чем когда-либо рассчитывал. Да еще эта упаковка шоколадного соуса, что Джаред заказал себе в трейлер… все хочу спросить – зачем?  
Дженсен застыл, а Джаред внезапно обнаружил острый интерес к сценарию в руках.  
– Так, ничего особенного, – кашлянул Дженсен и стрельнул глазами в друга, который немного покраснел. Не имея возможности разговаривать свободно в машине, Дженсен достал телефон.  
«Вот как?» – послал он сообщение.  
«Что?» – пришел невинный ответ, в то время как сам Джаред даже головы не поднял от бумаг, зная, что нарвется на внимательный взгляд.  
«Что ты будешь делать с упаковкой шоколадного соуса?» – поинтересовался Дженсен, раздумывая, как можно применить такое богатство.  
«Лучше спросить – что ТЫ будешь делать с этим, Джен?» – улыбка Джареда коснулась губ, когда он услышал, как сидящий рядом Дженсен тихонько простонал.  
«Заплачу кому-нибудь, чтобы сломали камеру ради лишнего часа рядом с тобой», – ответил Дженсен, моля бога, чтобы тело не показывало наглядно те мысли, что витали сейчас в его голове.  
«Я могу симулировать мышечный спазм», – ухмыляясь, напечатал Джаред. Он почувствовал, как Дженсен поерзал на месте.  
«Не искушай меня, Джей», – пальцы Дженсена дрожали, пока он набирал сообщение, опустив вторую руку с листами на колено.  
– Эй! – прозвучал резкий окрик спереди, и оба актера подняли невинные взгляды на обернувшегося к ним Клифа; они как раз остановились на красный свет. – Никаких тут текстуальных отношений в машине! Или чем вы тут оба, черт вас дери, занимаетесь и думаете, я не понимаю чем?!  
– Да, Клиф, – в два голоса последовал ответ и тут же раздался смех. Телохранитель проворчал что-то насчет подростковых умов.  
На подъезде к студии в машине стояла тишина, и Дженсен, взглянув на партнера, увидел, как тот что-то черкает на обратной стороне своих распечаток. Он улыбнулся, когда ему на колено опустился листок, а Джаред тем временем поглядывал вперед – не смотрит ли на них Клиф.

[ ](http://www.pixic.ru/view.php?img=h08076R662p895T5.jpg)

«Дженсен, я люблю тебя», – было написано на листочке. Дженсен достал ручку, что-то написал ниже и передал бумагу обратно.  
Джаред все еще посматривал на водителя и, когда взял бумагу в руки, глянул на подпись. Там было нарисовано сердечко и написаны слова: «И я тебя люблю, Джаред». Он сложил лист и положил себе в карман.  
Джаред немного подвинулся, и их плечи соприкоснулись.  
– Мне будет скучно, если перерывы я буду проводить в одиночестве, – как ни в чем не бывало заметил он.  
– Не будет. Я буду с тобой, или можешь написать Мише, – поддержал беседу Дженсен, проведя пальцем по ноге Джареда. – День пролетит незаметно.  
– Или можешь попрактиковаться в сцене, где Люцифер наступает на горло Дину, – вставил Клиф, прекрасно зная, что парни так и не прочли изменения в сценарии.  
– Что? – заорали они в два голоса, и дальше в машине раздавался только шелест страниц и тихие проклятья.  
Теперь Клиф был рад, что ему удалось их отвлечь друг от друга и самому выбросить из головы картинки того, для чего они там собирались использовать этот чертов шоколадный соус.


End file.
